Ashes
by William Dean
Summary: Alec's parents send him to Halocastle, because they think they can cure Alec's gayness. "There was a sign right beside the massive gates. "Halocastle – a sanitarium for young men" it said. It wasn't really a mental hospital. It was a place where narrow-minded parents sent their children. It was for boys, who happened to like other boys instead of girls." ALL HUMAN! MALEC! R&R!
1. Chapter One - The Imprisonment

**A/N: My second Malec fanfiction **** I hope you like it! AND ALL HUMAN!**

**WARNING! BoyxBoy!**

**I do not own the characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Imprisonment**

"This is for your own good," father said as he closed the door. His voice was cold and unloving. I should not have been suprised, though. My parents never really loved me. I was never beautiful like Isabelle, or charming and handsome like Jace. Even as a kid, I hadn't been as adorable as Max was. I was just a book nerd, reading and writing and dreaming of a better life. People used to be jealous of me because my parents had money and a big house, but I would have changed my family right away, if I had had a chance. Our family had always been broken: our parents barely speaking to each other, mom drowning to her work and dad fooling around with other women, me being quiet and isolated, Izzy sleeping around with every single guy she found, and Jace breaking dozens of hearts. Now, as my parents were sending me away, I didn't know how Max would survive. He was still young, only ten.

The grey car started moving. I was sitting in the back, the doors being locked so that I wouldn't run away. I stared at my littlesister from the back window. Her black hair was floating in the air, and she was holding her hand in front of her mouth. I could see, that she was trying not to cry. Jace was holding her, quietly staring at me with his golden eyes full of sadness. And then Max, waving and smiling at me, for he only thought that I was going to a vacation. That I would be coming back soon. I turned my eyes away from my siblings as I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. No matter how much I hated my parents, I still loved my siblings.

"I'm really sorry, Alexander," Mr. Starkweather said. He was my fathers private driver.

"Don't be. There's nothing you can do," I answered and closed my eyes. The air was heavy, and I felt like being underwater, not getting enough air. Even when my eyes were closed, the tears found their way to my cheeks. But I didn't care. I just sat there my eyes closed, and at some point, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up as the car stopped. My neck hurt for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

"We are here," Mr. Starkweather said and got out of the car. As he opened the door for me, I saw from his face that he was in emotional pain. He looked older than usually, his grey hair framing his face. I only nodded, not wanting to say anything, and got out of the car.

The building in front of us was huge. It was made of red bricks, and it was surrounded by a cast iron fence, which was over two meters high. There was a dull-looking yard in front of the building, and it had no grass or trees in it. It was only an asphalt field with few dirty benches. There was a sign right beside the massive gates. "_Halocastle – a sanitarium for young men"_ it said. It wasn't really a mental hospital. It was a place where narrow-minded parents sent their children. It was a place for people like me. For boys, who happened to like other boys instead of girls.

There was someone waiting for me at the gates. He was a guard, I think. Mr. Starkweather patted me to my shoulder and smiled sadly as he left. I watched as the car drove away, taking my last pieces of hope with it. I turned my head to the guard. He had yellowish-blonde hair and strong jaw. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a white shirt, and his nametag said "_Scott"_. He seemed nice.

"Don't look at me like that, faggot," the guard said with deep voice. I mentally made a note to myself not to look at any of the guards longer than five seconds.

"Now listen to me, fag. Go trough that door and they'll give you some clothes. If you're tame enough, they may even tell you where your room is," the guard said and laughed. I just nodded and walked to the direction he had pointed at.

* * *

There were three men inside. First one of them asked me all kind of questions, like what was my name, where did I come from, and did I have any allergies. The second man handed me a pile of clothes: two shirts, a t-shirt, pair of jeans and some underwear. He said that I needed to change my own clothes to them as soon as I got to my room. The last man gave me a key which had a number on it. He said that the number was my room's number, and pointed to the way the room was located. I nodded and headed towards the corridor he was pointing at.

The door closed behind me, and I looked around. The corridor was dark, and there were dozens of rooms in it. I checked the number on my key: _1853_. I looked at the numbers, painted on the wooden doors. _1849, 1850, 1851, 1852, _and there it was, _1853_. The door was dark, and the numbers were white. The doorhandle was a bit rusty, but I didn't really care. I just wanted out of the creepy hallway. I used the key to open the door, and stepped inside.

I was suprised to see that there were two beds there. I didn't know, I'd have a room mate. I closed the door behind me, and looked around. Except that there wasn't really anything to look. The room was tiny, way smaller than my room at my parents house. There was no bathroom or WC, only the two beds and a shared nightstand. The lamp that was hanging above my head was very dim, and there was no windows giving us any daylight. The beds were narrow, and the sheets were ugly grey. The floor was grey also, and the walls and the ceiling were white. There was nothing on the walls, just plain whiteness.

I put my pile of clothes on my bed. Then I made sure that I closed the door properly. After that, I quickly stripped off my own clothes, and put on the jeans and another one of the shirts I had been given. I sat down and noticed that there was a paper on the nightstand. I took it in my hands and read it.

"_Hey Noob faggot!_

_After you've changed your clothes, you must come to the training room. Everyone else is probably eating at that time, but since you haven't done anything yet, you will not be given any food. So, because you're a noob, you obviously don't have a clue, where the training room is. That is the only reason, I'm writing this note to you. You need to walk to the same direction you came from, and as you reach the room where the other guards gave you your clothes, there should be a huge sign that tells you where to go. And I say SHOULD, because some of our other fags may have wanted to make a joke. Anyway, I don't really care how, but you have to arrive to the training room. No exceptions._

_Certainly not yours,_

_Woolsey Scott"_

I blinked my eyes few times. I was used to being called by names, but it still shocked me that the guards were allowed to humiliate us like that. Luckily, the letter had been private and no one else had seen it, but I still had a bad feeling about Woolsey Scott.

* * *

For once, the good luck was with me, because the sign to the training room had been in it's right place. I had followed it to a hallway that only led to one door. I had opened it, and what I saw, was something that I hadn't been expecting. The room was just like any classroom. It had about thirty school desks and chairs, and an open space in the front.

I took a seat from the back row, feeling anxious. There was no one else in the room, but I was actually quite happy about it. I hadn't met any other people, besides the guards, so I didn't really know what to expect. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the desk.

"So you are the new one," I heard a voice say. I lifted my head, and saw a white-haired boy looking at me. He had silver eyes, and he looked a bit asian.

"Uhm... Yes?" I answered. I felt really stupid, but I couldn't help it. It had always been hard for me to talk to strangers. It made me feel awkward.

"My name is James, but everyone calls me Jem," The silver boy said and offered his hand. Alec shook it, and said:

"I'm Alec,"

"Nice to meet you, Alec. And welcome to the hell-holecas— I mean, Halocastle,"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, this is my second fanfic, and I must say that I'm more excited about this one **** I don't know why, but I just am!**

**This fic will be a bit darker than my earlier, and it is rated M, for I will be using strong language all the way through, and some of the scenes may be a bit... Well, you'll see ;)**

**Tell me your opinions by rewieving. What did you like, and what did you hate? Because you can make me become a better writer **** I also will mention, that English is not my first language, so there might be some spelling mistakes. AND the next chapters will be longer!**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


	2. Chapter Two - Troublemaker

**A/N: I forgot to put the linebreaks to the first chapter…. Oops! Well, that happens and now it's fixed.**

**WARNING! BoyxBoy! Don't like? Then leave right now ;) This fic also contains strong language and... stuff. Yeah, stuff.**

**Cassandra Clare owns all the main characters, EXCEPT REED ! He is mine, forever and always ;)**

* * *

**Chapter two – Troublemaker**

Jem was actually a nice guy. Who would've known that the first person I met was so kind. It was kinda weird. Meeting a proper guy like him in a place like this. For what I understood, Halocastle was almost like a prison.

"Well, the class is about to begin. I need to go with my friends, if you don't mind. I'll hopefully talk to you later," Jem said smiling.

"Yeah, it's fine. See you," I said. Jem stood up and headed towards the group that was coming from the door. I felt how some of them gave me critical looks, but I didn't want to look at them. The group soon split up, and everyone went sitting to different places in the room. More people were coming in, and it seemed like they all had their own places. I just hoped that I wasn't sitting on anyone's seat.

It didn't take too long before the room was full of people. There was only two free spots left: one was in the middle of the front row, and the second spot was beside me. I sighed in relief, as no one seemed to sit there. It was much easier for me like that.

"Hello boys," said a cold voice. I turned my head to the door and saw a man. He was much older than I was, and he had white hair. The man was muscular, and he would have been handsome, if he hadn't looked so cruel. The room quieted down immediately, and the man walked slowly to the front of the room. He walked gracefully, but at the same time he looked arrogant. As he reached the front of the room, his dark eyes slid from boy to boy, finally stopping at me. Only his glare made my body shiver, because there was something so unnaturally horrid in his eyes. It almost felt as if he would have driven icy blades through my stomach. Finally, after a time that was unnecessery long, he moved his eyes away from me.

"It seems like everyone has arrived on time. Well, _almost_ everyone," the man said and took few steps towards the front row. I felt bad for the ones who had to face him so closely.

"Today we are going to—," his sentence was interrupted as an enormous crash and loud voices reached everyone's ears.

"Let go of me, you motherfucker! I know how to walk!" a black-haired boy shouted. He looked really pissed and his voice was pure poison. Two guards were dragging him from his arms.

"Shut up," another one of them said.

"I said: let fucking go of me! Can't you hear or are you just stupid?" the boy asked, and kicked the guard who had spoken up. The guard lost his grip and the boy kicked the other guard too.

"You son of a bitch!" the guard shouted and slapped the boy across his face. The boy crumbled down, but didn't even make a sound. I was shocked that anyone didn't seem suprised.

"Fuck you," he said simply, not raising his voice, and spit on the guard's feet. Both of the guards just laughed and turned around.

"Have a nice day training, faggot," another one of them said as they reached the door.

The battered boy was still on the floor, glaring at the door.

"Stand up, Magnus. And go to your seat," the white-haired man said. The boy, who was apparently called Magnus, turned his head towards the man and smiled viciously.

"I don't think I can, Mr. Morgenstern. Your evil underlings hurt me so badly," His voice dripped sarcasm. I noticed that his lip was bleeding, but I didn't see anything else.

"I don't have time for your stupid games, Bane. Do as I told you," the man— Mr. Morgenstern— said. Magnus wiped his bleeding lip to his sleeve and got up from the floor. He stared at Mr. Morgenstern, and started to walk towards his seat. Wait, what? He was coming towards me! No, no, no! Don't tell me that he was going to come to sit next to me.

"Uhm, excuse me Newbie, but you're sitting on my place," Magnus said and stared straight at me. I paralyzed as I saw him better. He had beautiful green eyes, which were partly golden, and caramel-colored skin. His hair was black, and his face looked really handsome.

"Hello Newbie? Anyone home?" I mentally slapped myself for staring. It was rude, and in a place like this, probably forbidden.

"I- I'm sorry," I stuttered and got up. I felt how my cheeks turned burning red. I tried to hide my face behind my over-grown hair. This was just fan-fucking-tastic.

"It's fine, Newbie. You may just sit next to me, or alternatively you can go to the front row," the green-eyed boy said matter-of-factly and grinned, sitting down to his chair. I didn't answer him. I just sat down awkwardly to the seat beside him.

"That's basically what everyone else would've done," Magnus said, sounding amused. I still didn't want to look at him, for I was afraid that I might start staring again. He looked really nice. More than nice actually, but he was obviously a troublemaker, and I had a bad feeling about befriending with one.

"Alright. Now that we are done with solving Magnus's personal issues, we can start today's studying," Mr. Morgenstern said and clapped his hands together.

"Personal issues my ass," I heard Magnus mumble while glaring at Mr. Morgenstern. It was probably not meant to be heard by anyone, so I didn't say anything to it. Well, I wouldn't probably had answered in any case.

"Today will be quite interesting day. And with interesting I mean, that we will have company. I have invited some girls over here, and you will be going on a date with them. The date is not optional, and everybody will go on one. And with a _girl_, that is. And of course, the dates are held inside this building. Other than that, you may choose whatever you like to do," Mr. Morgenstern said.

I hadn't had a clue, what they were going to teach us, but I should've guessed that it had something to do with trying to make us straight. I didn't mind going on a date with a girl, for I liked to talk to them. After all, Izzy was my second best friend. The other boys in the class, including Magnus, didn't seem that happy, though. Even James, who I had thought was overly positive, seemed to dislake the date-idea. Maybe they knew something more than I did.

* * *

Mr. Morgenstern had told us to go to the library, and at that instant everyone had gotten up and left the room. I had followed them, because I didn't know where the library was. I had been excited about the library, for I had always loved to read, but now as everyone had arrived there, and I saw the tiny place, I was more than a little dissapointed.

The library, if you can even call it that, was small. No, it was _tiny_. There weren't even that much books, barely one bookcase of them. And on top off that, most of them were different kind of bibles. It felt like I had been sent to a weird cult-camp.

"Alright, everyone! It seems that all the girls haven't arrived, so we're gonna have to put you in pairs," said a guard. He had black hair and blue eyes, just like I did, but his eyes were darker. Also, he was a bit shorter than I was.

"There will be a guard and a girl with the pairs. The girl is for you to hang out with, and the guard will observe your progress," this guard didn't sound as mean as the other ones had sounded. He actually spoke to us like we were normal human beings.

"I will now call out the pairs and tell you, who you will date, and who will be monitoring you. The first pair is Nicholas and Sam. Your date will be Maia, and your guard is Michael. The next pair is going to be Simon and Eric. Your date is Camille, and your guard is Nathaniel. Third pair is James and Reed. Your date is Aline, and I myself will be guarding you," the black-haired guard kept calling out the groups, and I kind off zoned out. I snapped back in reality, though, as he called out my name:

"And the last pair is Magnus and Alexander. Your date is gonna be Clarissa, and Woolsey will be your guard," My mouth snapped open, but I closed it quickly. There was few things that were creeping me out: Magnus, the unbelievably gorgeus man, was going to be my partner, Woolsey Scott, the man who obviously didn't like me (or gays anyway), was going to observe us, and I wasn't forgetting the fact that we had to go on a date. With a _girl_. I had never been on a date, so I didn't know exactly what was waiting ahead of me. I just hoped that it was going to be something even remotely bearable.

"You have now an hour to get ready for your dates. Mr. Morgenstern hopes, that you will discuss with your partners about the program of the evening, but before that, you will have to shower. All the guards expect to see you in here after that hour. You may excuse," the guard said. I didn't know, what was I supposed to do. I was just standing there, staring at the door and biting my lower lip, as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the green-eyed Magnus.

"Meet me at the music room after thirty minutes so we can talk about the date," he said. I was just about to tell him, that I didn't know where the music room was, but he had already walked away. I just stand there, confused, and eventually I decided to follow the others to the hall, where I had been given my clothes. I could find my way to my room from there.

* * *

I opened the door to my room with the key I had kept in my pocket. I was suprised to see another person standing there, right in the middle of the room. I had already figured out, that I would have a room mate, but I had forgotten all about it already. The guy turned his head towards me as he heard the door close. He quickly looked at me from head to toe, and then he smiled.

"You must be Alexander," the man said. He was a bit taller than me, and he had dark brown and curly hair, which was a little longer than the average lenght of men's hair. His eyes were also brown, and he was lean and muscular.

"Yeah, I am," I answered. I didn't feel very comfortable talking to a complete stranger.

"Nice to meet you, Alexander. My name is Reed," the brown-haired man said and offered his hand. I shook his hand awkwardly. I thought it was weird that almost everyone seemed to be so polite in Halocastle.

"Please, call me Alec,"

"Fine. Alec it is, then," Reed said and smiled. He had a soft and clear voice, and I bet he could sing very well. I walked to my bed and sat down, wondering if there were any towels in our room. Surely we were given towels for showering?

"Uh, Reed?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a pretty stupid question, but is there any towels in our room?" I asked and bit my lip. It sounded like the most idiotic thing to my ears. Reed laughed.

"No. They're all in the shower's dressing room," he answered. He was going trough his dull-coloured clothes that looked exactly same as the clothes I got from the guard earlier.

"Right. And... where might that be, exactly?" I gritted my teeth. I felt like the biggest fool in the house.

"Alec, listen. I don't actually think that you need to shower today," Reed said and smiled.

"Oh. Why?"

"You came here today, right? You probably took a shower this morning,"

"I thought that the black-haired guard said that everyone needed to take a shower," I said.

"Will probably didn't even remember you as he said so. Believe me, no one is going to punish you for not taking a shower today," Reed said and took a step towards the door.

"Ah, alright. I guess it's fine then. What should I do at the mean time?" I asked. I was sure that Reed thought I was a complete dumbass, but he just shrugged and smiled once again.

"There's some paper and pencils in the nighstand's drawer. Maybe you could write to your family? They only send the mail on Fridays, but still," Reed said and opened the door.

"_I_ need to go to the shower now. I'll see you later, Alec," he continued. I panicked.

"Wait, Reed! Just one more question," I yelled as he was just about to close the door.

"Yes?" Reed asked, his eyebrows raised. I gulped and hoped that I hadn't made him angry with my constant questioning.

"How do I get to the music room?"

* * *

**AN/: WOW! Thank you so much! I was completely blown away because of the amount of follows and favorites I've gotten! And I had only written the first chapter. I want to tell you that I'm really glad, and that you made my each day I've had since I posted the first chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter too!**

**I would love to hear your opinions about Magnus, Reed, and the others, so please review! Your opinions make me develop as a writer (and I enjoy reading them too). PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you're happy or not.**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


	3. Chapter Three - Tattler Or A Devil

**WARNINGS! MalexMale and strong language that some people may find offensive!**

**All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare, except Reed. Reed is a product of my own imagination. Also, the Halocastle does not really exist, it's made up too. Just making sure that everyone knows that :D**

**Yeah, and you should listen to Dream Theater's song called "Best of Times", for that is the song that Magnus plays in this chapter ;) Of course, you can imagine it to be any other song as well!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Tattler Or A Devil**

"_Dear Isabelle and Jace,_

_I'm writing this letter from the Halocastle. It's my first day, but I've already seen some things that I would have never imagined. It seems that this place is using violence and other unpleasant punishments. It's not about the other boys in here, they seem quite fine, but the guards and etc. are horrible. I think that some of them are mentally incomplete. They call us 'faggots' and 'fags', and they speak very rudely to us. 'Shout us' would be a better choice of words though, I think. Today they actually dragged one guy to the classroom, and as he tried to struggle free, one of the guards slapped him. What frightens me the most, is that the others didn't even flinch. They just sat at their places and looked as the guards left the poor guy to the floor! Even the guy himself didn't seem suprised, he just stood up, and after that the class continued like nothing had happened. Even our teacher, Mr. Morgenstern didn't say anything to it. I just cannot take this! The guards are twisted! And soon I will be put on a date with a girl, and one of the guards will be watching over me the whole time._

_I've met nice people too, lucky me. My room mate, Reed, seems really nice. I only met him a short while ago, but even though we didn't have that much time to talk, I kinda like him. He strikes me as a smart guy, and I'm pretty sure we'll get along. I also met James earlier today. I met him before the class started, and I haven't had a chance to speak with him after that, but he was very kind and polite. Makes me wonder, why would someone like him be in a place like this. Oh well, this place doesn't really make sense anyway, but I'm trying to keep it positive for my own sake. I think, that if I just do as the guards say, I'll be fine._

_I love you both,_

_Alec_

_P.S. Tell Max that I'm doing good, and that I miss him!_

_P.P.S. They only send the mail on Fridays in here."_

I put my pen to the table and read the letter I had written. I didn't spot any spelling mistakes, so I just folded it few times and put it into my jeans pocket. I had written down everything that I wanted to say. It wasn't challenging to tell Izzy and Jace everything about the guards and the incident that has happened a bit earlier. After all, I had always told them everything. They were my siblings, and I trusted them. Besides, they always knew when I was lying: even when they didn't see my face or hear my voice.

I looked around the music room once again. It was a cozy little room with an acoustic guitar and a piano. I sat behind a wooden writing desk, which was placed in one corner. There were no windows, and the light was dim. The room had some sort of timeless feeling in it, because the air was stuffy and the furnite looked oldish. There was layers of dust lying down everywhere. It seemed like no one had cleaned there in ages. I didn't really know how to play the piano, even though my parents had forced me to piano classes when I was a kid. It didn't work out that well, and my parents were really disappointed, but for everyone's suprise, Jace revealed to be very talented in playing the black and white –keyed instrument. But now as I looked at the beautiful black piano in frontof me, I was quite sad that I didn't know how to play it. I stood up from the chair and walked to the piano. It was covered in dust, so I cleaned it up with my sleeve. You could only barely make a difference between the dust and the gray-colored shirt I was wearing. I sat down on the black piano chair, and looked at my reflection on the instrument's shiny surface. I opened the cover of the piano and stared at the keys. They looked really inviting, but I didn't know how to play.

"Do you play the piano?" I heard a smooth voice coming from the door. I quickly turned my head to the direction where the voice came from, and saw Magnus. He was leaning against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets.

"I- Uhm... No," I stuttered and blushed. Why was I blushing? It's not like I had anything to be ashamed of. Magnus looked amused as he walked next to me.

"So you're just admiring the beauty in front of you?"

"Y-yes, I am," I stole a quick glance at Magnus. His hair was wet, soaking the shoulders of his black shirt. He looked straight to my eyes and smirked.

"Let me show you something, baby blues," Magnus said and gently pushed me away from the chair. I almost fell to the ground for I didn't have the time to react. I blushed as I heard the nickname Magnus had invented. And of course it didn't help that I almost stumbled to the floor.

"My mother taught me how to play, and I've been playing since then," Magnus said and stretched his fingers, not looking at me. I just stood there, playing with my hands awkwardly.

"She was a fine and beautiful woman," Magnus said and rolled up his sleeves. _"Was? Does that mean that she's..." _ I was just about to answer something as he started playing.

Magnus's playing was magnificent. It contained much more passion than Jace's playing ever did. I didn't have a clue, what he was playing, but it sounded very beautiful. I watched very carefully as he played. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed. I could see a circular red spot on his cheek, right where the guard had slapped him. His fingers moved delicately from key to another, and his foot hit the pedal with force. I was sure, that no matter whose this song was or what it was called, it meant something great to Magnus. I let myself fall into some kind of trance as I watched and listened him playing. The song came to its crescendo, and started to quiet down slowly. As Magnus hit the final key, I had goosebumps all over my body.

"That was very beautiful," I said. My voice came out as a whisper, even though I hadn't meant it to. Magnus turned around on the chair and looked at me. A small smile played on his lips.

"I'm glad you liked it, baby blues," he said, his smile widening into a grin. I shook my bit too long bangs in front of my face and looked down as I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I would prefer you calling me Alec," I said, trying to sound as polite as I could. Magnus laughed a bit.

"But your name is Alexander, isn't it?" I wasn't sure if the blush had already vanished from my face, but I still looked up.

"Well, yes. But I still prefer Alec," I answered. Magnus looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Why? Alexander is such a delightful name,"

"I don't know. I just like Alec better," I answered. Actually, I did know. I just didn't want to tell this guy that I had only just met, that only my parents called me "Alexander". And since I didn't care about my parents that much... Well, that's just not something you might wanna share with complete stranger.

"I see. _I myself_ happen to like Alexander better, so I'm just going to call you that," Magnus said, crossing his arms. His stubborness somehow reminded me of Izzy, and if Magnus was anything like her, I wouldn't have any chance on winning this argument. I raised my eyes.

"It's either Alexander or Baby Blues," Magnus said with playful tone.

"It's Alec," I said and crossed my arms. There was no way that I would let this man win!

* * *

"You do know that Clarissa is Mr. Morgenstern's daughter, right?" Magnus asked as we headed towards the library.

"No, I didn't know that. Is she anything like her father?" I asked. Telling the truth, I was a bit worried now.

"Well, she's a little cry baby and a sissy," Magnus answered. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if something — _anything_ — goes wrong she will run to her daddy and tell him everything," Magnus answered, lowering his voice. A shiver run through my body.

"It was obvious that I would be put on a date with her. After all, I am the rebel one here. But you just had some bad luck with you," the green-eyed man said and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that _does_ sound like my luck," I answered, rubbing my neck awkwardly. I was feeling very nervous about the date, and the new information that I had gotten wasn't helping a bit.

The library was already full of people as we entered. They were all standing with their pairs and dates, and the guards were standing behind them. My eyes landed on Woolsey Scott, who was standing at the other end of the room. My stomach twisted as I saw him. I moved my eyes a bit, and saw a girl standing in front of him. She had long, red and curly hair, and she was quite short and lean. She had freckles all over her face, and her eyes were green. Maybe she looked kind off cute, but there was nothing from his father's grace in her.

"Is that—?" I asked quietly from Magnus.

"Yes,"

"She doesn't look a thing like—,"

"I know," Magnus answered and shot me a look. I rolled my eyes: like they would ever hear us from this distance.

I looked around the library as we walked across the room. I saw Jem and Reed standing together. I hadn't realized that they were a pair. They were satnding with a pretty girl, buth neither one of them seemed to care about her. Nor did the girl care about the two handsome guys that were standing in front of her. She just stared at another girl who had blonde hair and legs that looked endless. I moved my eyes back to Jem and Reed, and I caught Reed staring at Jem. Reed had a dreamy look on his face, and he was smiling. _"Oh god," _I thought. _"Does Reed have a crush on Jem?"_

Finally we reached the place where Clarissa and Woolsey stood.

"What took you faggots so long? Were you busy giving each other blowjobs?" Woolsey asked, his voice dripping with pure venom. I blushed as red as a tomato: half because of the anger, and half because of the embarrassment. Magnus just snorted.

"In your dreams, Woolsey. We both know that, don't we?" he said and smirked.

"If it wasn't for Miss Morgenstern, I would beat you up to a bloody pile of bruises right here," Woolsey said, gritting his teeth.

"Cut it off, Mr. Scott. We're only here to help these poor little boys," Clarissa said. I felt my eyes shot wide. Could it be that Clarissa really was like her father? Even though she looked as dangerous as a fly?

"It's nice to meet you guys. I bet we'll have so much fun today," Clarissa said. She was smiling, but her voice sounded cruel and cold, and there was an icy look in her eyes. I was sure that the real message behind her words was something like _"If I ever catch you making a mistake, my father will hear about it. And when he does, he will make you regret the day you were born,"_ I looked at Magnus, not being completely sure about Clarissa being a cry baby and a sissy anymore. _"Oh no,"_ I thought to myself. _"She is the red-haired devil, and she is going to raise the hell,"_

* * *

**A/N: Once again you have done it! Are you kidding me? 22 followers? That's eleven followers for each chapter! This is just wonderful. Thanks for following, and big thanks for waiting so long for this chapter! I seriously love all of you.**

**So, I was wondering if you wanted to read a kind off side story about Will/Jem/Reed love triangle? I would like to write something like that, but only if someone wants to read it **** Tell me, if you do AND if I should make it another fic, or just post the story chapters here? You know, if you can make out what I'm trying to say.**

**Oh, and I love your reviews, so please review **** That always makes me happy. I promise to answer everyone personally! Pros and cons, people, pros and cons.**

**But yeah, thanks!**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


	4. Chapter Four- The Clue From The Exterior

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while, but I have my life outside fanfiction too ;) And hey, this isn't even close to the delay that my other fic had to suffer from.**

**WARNINGS! BoyxBoy and strong language!**

**I only own Reed and the Hell-Hole-Castle. Others are Cassandra Clare's, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Clue From The Exterior**

To say that I was scared wasn't true. But to say that I was freaked out and terrified... Well, that was a bit closer to my state of mind. My hands were shaking as we all walked trough the hallways: Magnus in the front, Clarissa beside him, and me behind them. Oh yeah, and then there was Woolsey, who was dawdling behind me and muttering something that I couldn't hear.

"Where are we going?" Clarissa asked as she was trying to keep up with Magnus's pace. Magnus didn't actually wait for her, and with him being so tall and Clarissa being so short, the red-haired girl almost had to run.

"To the music room, Clarissa," Magnus answered simply. It was obvious that he didn't like Clarissa, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Ugh, that place is so disgusting! It's so dusty and dirty," the girl replied.

"Well, Miss Morgenstern, I happen to like that place, so we are going there," Magnus said, not giving her another look. Clarissa let out a frustraded sigh and turned to me.

"Don't you have anything to say to this?" I was sure that my heart stopped for a little while as she gazed at me with her hard eyes. I moved my eyes away from her awkwardly. She was very scary!

"I don't really know this place that well yet," I said quietly, not looking at her.

"Excuse me, what? I didn't hear a word. You should really try to get a grip of yourself if you want to make any progress in curing," she said, eyeing me from head to toe. I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her, that I didn't want to change. That I liked men and that's it. But I was way too horrified for that, so I just nodded. I didn't repeat my words, but it seemed that she didn't even want to hear them anymore.

"I'm just saying this for your own sake. We don't my father to hear that you're not even trying, do we?" Clarissa said as she turned around. Her voice was like thousand freezing icicles, and it my body shiver. Why, oh why did I end up on a date with _her_?

* * *

**Will's POV**

I looked around the library. It seemed that everyone had found their groups, and it meant that my duty was over. Well, not _completely _over, but now I only had two people to watch over. I took a look at the three people standing in front of me: I knew all of them.

The girl, Aline, was my cousin. I hadn't seen her in a long time, and we weren't actually friends, but I was still glad to see her. I'm pretty sure that no one else knew it besides me, but Aline was actually bisexual, and she even liked women more. But I couldn't really care less.

I didn't hate gays or lesbians, although everyone seemed to think so. I was actually working in this awful place only because of the money. They paid me the money that I needed for my sister. She, Cecily, was very sick, and she needed constantly new medications and people to take care of her. No one had figured out, what was wrong with her, but the doctors had seemed to found different kind of drugs that made her feel better.

Then there were the two "patiens". Reed and James. They were both nice guys, Jem being more polite and understanding, and Reed being more passionate and a bit short-tempered. They weren't bad guys at all, they just had very nasty parents. I had even played cards with them more than few times. Reed always won because he cheated, but Jem usually didn't say anything to it.

"Should we go?" Aline asked and patted me to my back. She smiled, but I knew that she didn't really wait forward this date.

"Oh yeah. Do you guys have any ideas what you'd like to do?" I asked, blinking a few times and clapping my hands together.

"I would have suggested the music room, but I think that Magnus's group is going there," James said and shrugged. I nodded and looked to Reed.

"How about you?"

"Maybe we could go to my room and play some cards?" he answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Reed," Jem said, "You have a roommate now,". I saw as Reed looked at Jem's eyes with that weird look. He always looked at Jem like that.

"Oh yeah, you're right Jem. It wouldn't be polite to not ask him if it's okay," Reed said and smiled.

"So where are we going then?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"I think it would be nice to go outside," Aline said, picking her fingernails.

"I'm alright with that," James said and smiled brightly.

"That's fine," Reed said too.

"Then, outside it is," I said and led my group to the door.

* * *

We were sitting on the bench that was placed right beside the iron gate. Reed had brought his cards, but no one was playing. Reed just shuffled them over and over again, as the three of them were speaking. We had been outside quite a while already, and the conversation that was going on was perfect for an English tea party, but I was a man who enjoyed action, so I soon got bored. Also, my legs had become numb from all the sitting.

"I think I'm going to go for a short walk. I trust that you'll be fine," I said and stood up.

"Oh, I would like to come with you, if you don't mind," Aline said, smiling as she got up too. I eyed the building behind me, considering what would happen, if someone came and saw Reed and Jem without their date. But like I said, I had always enjoyed the action, so the tought didn't really bother me that much.

"Fine then," I said to Aline, and moved my eyes to Reed and Jem, "But you two better behave yourselves,"

"I swear," Jem said and smiled, putting his hand to his chest. Reed just nodded.

"I'll come back in few," I said smiling, and started walking towards the corner of the building. Aline quickly joined me, walking right next to me in silence.

As we were around the corner, Aline spoke up:

"Did you see those two?" she asked. Her voice was almost a whisper. I put my hands to my pockets and looked at her.

"Yes, of course I did. I'm not blind, you know," I answered, furrowing my eyebrows. She looked at me with that _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ –expression.

"No, I mean, did you _really_ look at them? Or better yet, did you notice how _they _looked at _each other_?" Aline said, raising her voice a bit. I made a face at that.

"No, I didn't. What do you mean?"

"I seems that Reed likes James," Aline answered with a sigh.

"Of course he likes Jem. They're best friends," I said. Aline gave me the _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ –expression again.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I asked, almost shouting. I hated the way that women always spoke to me. They seemed to think that I was retarded.

"Reed is in _love_ with James! God, William, you're such a retard sometimes!" See? _See,_ _what I meant?_

"Aline, please behave your— Wait, _what_?"

"Oh, now you are deaf too? Aline answered and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Clarissa had been complaining, Magnus had played the piano, Woolsey had slept, and I had stood awkwardly in the corner. That was basically the whole date. Luckily.

Now, as the date had ended, I was free. I had never _ever_ felt so relieved in my life. I opened the door to my room, and I was half expecting to see Reed there, but the room was empty. Still, I wasn't disappointed Even though Reed seemed to be a nice guy, I enjoyed my time alone in a silent room for once in a while. I jumped on my bed, and laid on my back. I stared at the white ceiling for few minutes, and then my eyelids started to feel very heavy. It felt as if I hadn't slept in days. I closed my eyes and felt how the sleep billowed over me, taking me to the unexplained world of dreams.

* * *

I woke up as someone entered the room. I first thought it might be Izzy, but then I remembered that I wasn't at home anymore. After that, I assumed that the person coming to my room was Reed. Only we and guards had the key, after all. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, so I didn't do so. I only tried to find that hazy state of dream again.

"Are you awake?" My heart skipped a beat as I heard the voice. It wasn't Reed's voice. It was _his_. My breathing started to go uneven, but I decided to lay still and keep my eyes closed. I thought that maybe he would've gone away.

"You are quite adorable sight when you pretend to be asleep," Magnus spoke up again. His tone was amused, and I could imagine him smirking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him sitting in the other end of my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I lifted myself into sitting position.

"You left your key to the door," the green-eyed man answered, turning that all too familiar key in his hand.

"_Why_ did you come here," I asked carefully. I didn't feel yhreatened by him, but he surely made me feel uncomfortable. Magnus smirked widely.

"I heard you screaming my name in euphoria," he said, moving a bit closer to me. I felt my cheeks become red, so I hid my face behind my hair.

"I didn't... _scream your name_. Or say it aloud at all, actually," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess that just happened in my dream then," Magnus answered. His voice sounded even more amused, if it was possible. Now my ears were burning too, and I didn't dare to look up even when I felt him coming closer again.

"Alexander, would you _please_ look at me while I'm talking to you?" Magnus purred right next to me.

"No," I answered simply. I was sure that Magnus could hear my embarrassment from my voice.

"But I want to see your beautiful blue eyes," Magnus pouted.

"No,"

"Fine then," Magnus sighed, "You win," I raised my head in amazement. Magnus wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Oh, that was too easy," Magnus said ans smirked. As I realized, that he had tricked me to look at him, I tried to put my head back down. I didn't succeed in it though, because Magnus took my head between his hands and drew me very close to his face. I swayed a bit, so I quickly grabbed the first thing that was available for support. In this case, it was Magnus's shoulders. The green-eyed man obviously hadn't been prepared for that, for he fell on his back, and took me down with him. My head hit his chest, _hard_, and I was practically laying on him. My face was getting all red again, but I was so shocked that I didn't know how to move. And besides, being there, breathing in Magnus's scent, felt _good._

* * *

**A/N: Well yeah, it's been a while... But I already told you that, didn't I?**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, because this doesn't have that much meaning to the plot :D If you understand what mean. I just wanted to write some Malecy-stuff, and something about the other people too. I hope you liked it!**

**I'm once again very grateful off your favorites, follows and reviews. Please do review now too, because it makes me feel wanted :3 Tell me the pros and cons.**

**Also, feel free to check out my another fic, called "Emeral Green And Blue As Sky". I **_**finally**_** updated it **** I'm starting to get interested in it again!**

**So, the summary from this author's note:**

**- Review**

**- See my other fic**

**- Review**

**- Tell me your opinions**

**- Review**

**- This chapter is a bit shorter than usually**

**- Review**

**- Oh, and did I mention this? REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


	5. Chapter Five - All The Confessions

**Warnings: BoyxBoy and strong language, don't be scared though! No one's going to die... YET MUAHAHAA :D**

**I can proudly say that Reed is mine (and the lunatic Spencer, but I'm not really proud of him). But the others... They're still Cassie's, but I'm trying to sell my mom this idea that she would buy Magnus and Alec for me. That would be like... My birthday present or something.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – All The Confessions**

** ALEC's POV**

I stared at Magnus's bright green eyes. I couldn't get up, for my body didn't want to.

"Wow, I was just going to kiss you, but I didn't realize that you liked bigger moves," Magnus said and smirked. He was absolutely making fun of me.

"Because I don't! This was all your fault," I said, quickly defending my pride. Or the small pieces that still were left from its former glory.

"Fine then, _Emoxander_. Get up before I change my mind and decide to smudge your innocent pureness," Magnus answered, the mockery clear in his voice. Why the hell did he call me _"Emoxander_"? After all, he hadn't seen my teen angst yet.

"Would you please stop making fun of me," I said as I got up. He got up too and let out a laugh.

"Relax, I wasn't really making fun of you," Magnus answered and yawned.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Everything I said was true," I tried, I _really tried_, to keep myself from rolling my eyes. Unfortunately, I failed miserably.

"Could you just go away? I was actually trying to take a nap before you came in, _uninvited_, may I add," I said while I was sitting on my bed. Magnus, who was already standing, raised his eyebrow.

"Why, I just wanted to save your ass. It would have been shame if you had gotten unwanted guests while sleeping," he said.

"If you didn't already get it, you actually are one of those unwanted guests, Magnus," I said, not sounding very amused.

"Are you saying that you don't want to hang out with me?"

"Well, not exactly, but I'd rather have my loner time right now. Remember that I am the _Emoxander_ after all," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, I get it. You like to sleep, because it prevents you from falling into misery, but I suggest that you could spend more time with me instead. It works better," Magnus said and smirked. He actually had a point, for I hadn't had a single dull moment with him. That didn't change my mind though.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Lets try it next time," I said and pointed to the door.

"Alright then," Magnus said, moving his arms up and down in frustration as he walked to the door.

"Oh yeah, and Magnus,"

"What?" he asked and turned to me.

"Next time, please knock," I said. Magnus rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah yeah, I get it,". After that, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

I sighed in relief. It wasn't because I didn't like him. I did, actually, pretty much. Magnus was funny and a bit different from the other people. He had his own way, and he took orders from no one. I would have wanted to be a bit more like him myself, but I wasn't. I was able to give quite good remarks to those people who seemed harmless, but to the people who had more power and authority than me? Not a chance.

Of course there were another kind of things in Magnus that I also liked. I mean, he had looked very attractive in my eyes as I first saw him, but as I got to see his features from shorter distance, he had looked more than just attractive. Magnus's skin looked naturally really good, and I was pretty sure that he hadn't needed to tan himself. _Ever_. He had very smooth loking black hair, and he was tall. Being tall compared to me is really something, for I'm quite tall myself. And, you know, of course people are attracted to those who are a bit taller than they. Or at least that's what I have always thought. And last but not least, Magnus had most amazing eyes that I had ever seen. They were deep green, like the healthy forests that I had liked to play in as I was a kid, and there were golden lines, like sun, hiding between the emerald color. You couldn't recognize those golden spots from afar, but when you simply sat next to Magnus, they were clearly visible.

I shook my head. Why on earth was I thinking about this? I was in this place that was almost like a concentration camp, and I was making a mental list about Magnus's looks. Oh well, you can always look, right? You'll just have to act like you're not doing so.

* * *

**WILL's POV**

"Do you really think that Reed likes Jem?" I asked. It was really hard to believe, but now that I thought about it...

"Yeah, I'm sure about it," Aline answered and nodded her head. I furrowed my eyebrows. That could explain those weird looks and stares that Reed always shot to Jem. And maybe, just maybe... Well, I didn't really know.

"Do you think that Jem likes him back?" I asked, trying to fit some of those puzzle pieces together. Aline shook her head.

"I don't know. Jem is always so kind towards everybody, that I can't say for sure,"

"Yeah, that's true too," I leaned to the wall and tried to figure out the situation. It was weird that I hadn't noticed anything before. I spent actually most of my spare time with Reed and Jem, and I felt pretty stupid for not understanding it. And how could've Aline, who had only just met the two of them, see right trough Reed's actions so quickly?

"How do you know it for sure?" I asked, looking at Aline.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you recognize someone who is in love?" I asked, straightening myself up. Aline bit her lip and turned her head away from me.

"I guess I've seen someone else with that same face and same tones of voice and everything like that,"

"Who?" I asked, wanting to know what, or who, made her hesitate so much.

Aline didn't have enough time to answer though, because we both heard a loud yell from another direction.

"_Hey, what the fuck are you two doing here? You should be on a date right now!"_ I looked at Aline quickly, and we both started jogging towards the voice. We both already knew, where that sound was coming from.

* * *

After me and Aline had explained that we were just simply having a walk, and that we actually had finished our date already (and after I tore Reed away from the guard's collar), everything seemed to be fine. Although the guard, Spencer, seemed to be quite angry about the fact that Reed had almost beaten him up. Spencer left from the yard, murmuring words like _"Fucking faggots,"_ and _"Lets see how long it's funny,"_, but I thought that it was just Spencer's normal pissed off –talking. Still, I had to turn around and look at Reed, who had survived with a split lip, when Spencer would probably have a black eye.

"Why would ever consider beating up a guard? Haven't you been here long enough to know that it will only do bad for you?" I asked from Reed, my eyebrows furrowed. Maybe my tone was a bit harsh, but I was a guard, and I needed to make sure that everyone, including Reed, behaved.

"That fucking bastard tried to grab Jem from his collar! What the hell do you expect me to do?" Reed shouted as an answer.

"Not to beat him up, for God's sake! He's a guard, Reed. You can't attack a guard, and you know that! We're gonna be in trouble because of this," I said and sighed. I couldn't be that mad at Reed, for I knew now how he felt towards Jem. This only confirmed Aline's theory.

"Well, we can't blame Reed only, Will. We were those who were supposed to be here with them," Aline said, putting a hand to my shoulder and looking into my eyes with an expression that said _"He was just worried about Jem,"_. I shook her hand away.

"Yeah, I know that, but we would've gotten away with that. Reed assaulting Spencer will absolutely be punished somehow," I said. It shouldn't have bothered me that much, since the guards usually get away from all kind off punishments very easily, but I was more worried about Reed and Jem. Particularly about Jem, for he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to put you guys in trouble," Reed said and furrowed his eyebrows. Of course it wasn't his intention, but Reed had always had that bad habit. You know, not thinking before he acted.

"It's fine. I don't think they will that angry. Spencer isn't that highly respected guard, that he could get us in real trouble," Jem said and smiled reassuringly, patting Reed's shoulder. I looked at Jem carefully, but I didn't see any signs of infatuation in him. He just acted the way he normally did. It started to look like Reed's admiration was only one-sided.

"Alright then. I think we should go back inside. You should have some rest before the evaluation," I said. It had been a nice "date". A bit confusing, but nice. The only thing I was afraid of, was the aftermath of the unpleasant clash between Reed and Spencer.

* * *

**ALEC's POV**

I was dreaming. It wasn't anything specific, I was just drifting through some weird places. Color and voices flowing all over me. Sometimes I recognized Jace's or Izzy's voice, telling me to come home, that they missed me. And I heard Max, laughing and talking on and on about his new comic books. Sometimes I heard Magnus's voice too, but he spoke so quietly that I couldn't hear his words. I saw no one, though. Only the colors were changing and moving.

My eyes snapped open as I heard a loud bang. I quickly looked at the door, not that sure what to expect. Luckily, it was only Reed.

"What is going on?" I asked, confused. I could hear the sleepiness in my voice. Reed looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that I'm not the only one living in this room anymore," he answered and offered a smile. I nodded my head.

"It's fine. I had already slept long enough. Did something happen?" I asked. I rubbed my face as Reed walked to his bed and sat down.

"Well, kind off. But it's nothing you should worry about," Reed said, trying to smile convincingly, and failing.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your new roomie, after all," I said and ruffled my hair a bit. I bet it didn't make any difference to my looks, but that didn't really matter, did it? Reed sighed.

"Our date didn't go as well as we planned it to go," he said and raised his eyebrows in an irritated manner. That expression wasn't aimed to me, I could tell that from the distant look he had on his face.

"Oh, how so?" I asked looking at Reed.

"Well, I guess the _date _went fine, but the real thing happened after that,"

"_What_ happened? I'm not a mind-reader, you know," I said. Maybe I should've given him a bit more empathy, but because I didn't know what had happened, I couldn't do so.

"Will and Aline left me and Jem and went walking or something. You know, our date and our guard. You met Will earlier, didn't you?" Reed said. I thought for a second, trying to remember, and yeah, I had seen the guard who looked a bit like me with his blue eyes and black hair.

"Yeah, I did,"

"Okay, so they went walking and left us alone. We sat there and talked, and I swear that we didn't do anything that made Spencer become so angry,"

"Who's Spencer?" I asked, interrupting Reed's story. I hadn't heard that name before, although, I probably hadn't heard that much names at all.

"He's just a guard. No one that special. But he came outside, I don't know why. Maybe he wanted to have a cigarette or something, but as he saw me and Jem sitting there, he simply exploded. He started yelling us, asking why we were there and where was our guard. When Jem calmly tried to answer him, he just went crazy. Spencer grabbed Jem's collar and said something like _"You fucking faggot, are you trying to mock me?"_. I'm not really sure, why he thought like that, but I guess Jem's voice sounded too innocent to his ears. Maybe he hasn't heard such a calm tone in ages, so he mistook it as a mockery," Reed said, furrowing his eyebrows. I could see that Reed hated Spencer for saying what he had said, and doing what he had done, and I couldn't blame him. Jem was such a sweet guy.

"So, I guess that pissed you off?" I asked. Reed nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it did, so I grabbed _Spencer's_ collar and hit him. Spencer is pretty small. He has so huge ego, that sometimes you forget that. But after all, he is just a thin man with ginger hair. I could've easily beat him, and I would've, but then Will and Aline showed up. Will was pretty angry afterwards," Reed said and grimaced.

"I partly accept— Well, maybe not accept, but _understand_ why did like that," I said mumbling. Reed looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"You do?" he asked. His voice sounded surprised and interested at the same time. He obviously hadn't expected me to answer like that.

"Yes," I said, "I would have done the same, if Spencer had spoken like that to someone _I _love," I said simply. Reed stared at me in shock.

"What..? I... you..? How did you know?" he asked and turned his head towards the floor, grabbing the edge of his bed so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I can see it,"

"How?" Reed asked, still not raising his head.

"It's written all over your face when you look at Jem," I said and smiled. But Reed couldn't see it, because he was still staring the floor. He didn't answer, but he let go of the edges of the bed and breathed deeply.

"Does Jem know?" I asked calmly, hoping that I wouldn't scare him away with my constant questionning. It must have been rough to hear that a guy, who had only known you for a day or so, could read you like a book. Reed raised his head and he looked horrified.

"You can't tell him," he said in panic. I took that as a "No,".

"He's like a brother to me, my best friend. I can't ruin our relationship by telling him," Reed continued. His breathing was hard, and he buried his face to his hands.

"I'm not going to tell him," I said quietly.

I knew more than well, how it felt to love someone who you weren't supposed to. I remembered well enough the time when Jace had arrived to our house. He had been so brave and happy, always doing something reckless, and I had fallen for him. I had never told him that, though.

* * *

**WILL's POV**

"James, wait a second!" I yelled as he was just about to enter his room. Jem turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I jogged to him from the other end of the corridor.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I reached him.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to come in?" Jem asked and held the door open. I nodded and went inside, Jem following shortly after me. He walked to his bed and sat down.

"If this is about the incidence with Spencer, I'm really sorry about it," he said and smiled sadly. I raised my eyebrows and walked to the other bed. I knew that Jem slept alone, so I didn't need to worry about the other bed's owner being angry with me if I sat down, but I still sat down beside Jem. It had always been like it. Easier to talk, I guess.

"Why would you be sorry about that?" I asked. Jem had done nothing wrong, for what I had understood.

"It was my fault that Reed hit Spencer," Jem said and looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It was not. It was Reed who hit him, not you," I answered with a strict look. Jem could be very stubborn sometimes.

"Anyway, that wasn't the thing that I wanted to talk to you about," I added quickly, terrorizing Jem's intentions to disagree.

"What is it then?" he asked and ran a hand trough his silvery hair.

"I heard an interesting theory from Aline," I said carefully. I wanted to know, if Jem had noticed Reed's odd behavior towards him.

"What kind of theory?" Jem asked calmly. I was a bit dissappointed, for I would've wished him to show a bit more interest in Aline's theory.

"She had marked, that Reed has been acting a bit strangely. I mean, acting a bit strangely towards you, Jem," I said. Jem just nodded, and that made me sigh. How long was I supposed to allure him to ask something? Well, I wasn't going to do it anymore.

"Aline said that Reed is in love with you," I blurted out.

"Yes," Jem said simply. What? _Wait what?!_

"What do you mean _"Yes"_?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I mean that, yes, I know that Reed has feelings for me," Jem said and smiled. He seemed to be very amused about my confusion.

"Did he tell you?"

"Reed? No, but I can see it. I'm not blind, Will," Jem answered. I blinked few times.

"In that case, I am. It seems that I'm the only one who hasn't noticed," I said quietly. James let out an amused laugh. I looked straight at him and raised my eyebrow.

"So you don't like him then?" I asked, and Jem's smile faded away quickly.

"Of course I like him. He's my best friend and all..." Jem said, his voice quieting down at the end, and looked at me.

"But?" I asked and stared at him.

"There's someone else I like," he said, his voice being almost a whisper now.

"Who?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in suprise. Jem didn't answer. Instead, he moved closer to me, his eyes clear as he did so. Before I could do anything about it, I felt his warm lips press against mine, softly and quickly. Then he drew away from me and whispered;

"_You_, William,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey look, an update! I'm sorry for the delay, but I made this chappie longer than usually!**

**This chapter was mostly about Reed and Jem and Will, but I hope you don't mind. Malec's turn will come, I promise! But tell me, what did you think about this chapter. Also, my first kiss scene ever, and it wasn't that big yet, so I didn't really even try to make it smoking hot make-out session, for it's still too early for it. Yeah, but tell me what you think AND I wan't pairing names for Reed and Jem :D Jem and Will are Jilliam, and Alec and Magnus are Malec, so what shall Reed/Jem be? It's your choice!**

**I wan't tons of reviews! Well, really, anything is okay **** I still answer every single one of them personally (not to the guests. Sorry guys!) Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, that will help me to figure out, what shall I do next.**

**And thank you for the follows and reviews and favorites, I love them :3**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


	6. Chapter six - The Aftermath

**WOORNIINGS! (aka WARNINGS) Still, this is boyxboy/malexmale/gay fic (Call it whatever you want to), and contains "bad language" .**

**I do not own any of the characters, except Reed and... Well, what was that dick guard called again? Samuel? Shawn? Spencer? Oh yeah, Spencer. So, I own him too (not so proud of that, though), but all the others belong to Cassandra "Mother of all Shadowhunters" Clare.**

**ALSO! I have a Beta-reader Thank you Mads-hatter-15!**

* * *

**Chapter six – The Aftermath**

**ALEC's POV**

Reed and I hadn't talked that much, but now he knew about the hopeless crush I had had for Jace, and I think that it had made him trust me more. Reed was now lying on his back, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. I was pretty sure he had fallen asleep.

I, on the other hand, wasn't tired anymore. But I didn't actually know what I should or even could do. My first day at the Halocastle had felt like an eternity, but I still didn't even know if I could leave my room on my spare time. It was kinda weird. I was also pretty hungry, since I hadn't eaten anything since I left my home. I figured that, in a place like this, people didn't really get food as often as usually. I decided to be a man and get out of my room. No one had told me not to, so they couldn't punish me, right? _Right?_

I got up from my bed quietly, trying not to wake Reed up. I tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly, since I wasn't sure if it was going to squeak or not. It didn't, so I simply stepped outside and peeked at Reed, making sure that he hadn't woken up. And there he was, still in the same position. I smiled because of my sneaky performance. It was rare for me to move so silently, not to stumble or drop anything to the floor while I went. The door let out a small click as I closed it, but I was sure that Reed hadn't heard it. Feeling like a ninja, I continued my journey.

The hallway wasn't actually as silent as I had thought it to be. I could hear some people laughing or talking loudly as I walked. The walls weren't soundproof, I reminded myself. It was useful for the guards to hear what everyone was talking about. But I was pretty sure that all the guys in here would know that, and that they wouldn't dare speak their secrets as loudly as they were talking right now. I could hear some voices from the other end of the hallway too. I had never been in there, so I ached to see what was waiting behind that turn. The brightest light was coming through the window which was placed right to that end of the hallway. The tiny particles of dust hovered in the dull sunlight, doing small pirouettes as they fell towards the floor.

I took small steps, listening carefully as I walked. I had always been a bit paranoid, don't know why, and I liked to be sure that everything went as I planned. I was really close to the window now, and the sunlight almost touched my feet. I stepped to the sunshine coming from the window, feeling how the warmth heated up my skin. I had loved the sun since I was a kid, even though everyone always seemed to think otherwise, most likely because of my pale complexion.

I turned around to see what was waiting behind the corner, but I was very disappointed as I only saw another hallway, leading so far, that I couldn't see if there was something interesting waiting ahead of me. I didn't actually care that much, because I didn't have anything to do, so I just started walking again. The lack of sunlight felt unpleasant, but at least this corridor had some kind of lamps hanging from the ceiling. The lamps didn't give that much light, though. They only shimmered slightly, giving everything such an eerie atmosphere.

This hallway was much quieter than the hallway where my room was located. I could still hear some voices, but theytoosounded a bit creepy. As if someone was whispering right behind you. _And_ in front of you. _And_ under you. _And_ above you. Actually, now that I thought about it, it seemed like the whispers were coming from everywhere. I shivered and turned to look around. There was no one behind, above or next to me. And there sure as hell was no one _under_ me. I blinked few times and told myself to relax. Ghosts didn't exist. I was sure, that my sudden odd feeling was caused by the darkness. I had never liked to be alone in the dark, and now I was starting to feel a bit stupid. Hadn't I just walked to the dark hallway all by myself, even though I had had another choice?

"Alec, don't be a pussy! It's just a hallway, you idiot," I said out loud, forcing my feet to walk forward. I was almost at the end of the corridor, so I picked up my pace. Suddenly I heard a door creaking, and it caused goose bumps run all over my body. I quickly ran to the corner, finding out that it was a dead end. There was a sign nailed to the door in front of me, and it said _"Storage"_ in huge red letters. I tried to jerk the door open, but it wouldn't budge from its place. I almost yelled out loud as I heard a loud bang. My breathing was hard, but I still decided to take a look at what was happening. I walked to the corner as quietly as I could, and looked at the hallway.

I saw a man there. He was a guard, I think, because he was wearing that same uniform that every other guard wore too. He had a dark hair, black or dark brown perhaps, but I couldn't tell for sure. It was too dark. He was walking to the opposite direction, so I couldn't see his face, but he was walking quickly, his shoulders down and his hands in his pockets. He looked a bit panicky, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't an expert in interpreting people's movements.

"Will! Will, please wait!" I snapped my head towards the voice as soon as I heard it. I hadn't noticed someone opening one of the doors and stepping outside until I heard the shout. And I recognized the one shouting immediately.

"_Jem?_"

* * *

**WILL's POV**

I stared at Jem in complete shock and confusion. Had he just kissed me? I knew the answer to that question already, of course I did. Still, the sudden act of Jem's left me completely abashed. I could see that Jem was waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't think up anything reasonable to tell him. I just stared at him blankly, watching as he lowered his head and bit the inside of his cheek. I tried to blink, tried to swallow, but I didn't find the words I was looking for. What were you supposed to say in a situation like that?

What was James even thinking? I was the guard and he was the one being locked up in here. Couldn't he see that his actions had been completely suicidal? When I would tell Valentine Morgenstern about what had happened, Jem would be punished and sent to the gray room. He would be in a serious trouble. Except that I wasn't going to tell anyone. Jem was my friend, no matter what. I wouldn't betray him for what he did. It was not something that friends did to each other.

Jem finally raised his head. He stared straight into my eyes, but he didn't say a word. Neither of us did. We just stared at each other, Jem's silver eyes meeting my blue ones. I could see how badly he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet. So did I.

We stayed that way for a long time. I didn't know if we had been like that for hours, minutes or just seconds, both moving awkwardly every now and then, but finally Jem spoke up:

"Will, please say something," I closed my eyes, trying to take in the sentence he had just said, but his words mingled in my ears. I couldn't say anything to him, because I didn't have a clue, what I was supposed to say. I just shook my head a bit, trying to focus my thoughts to something physical in the room, and failing. Trying to focus on Jem, and succeeding, but still not finding the right words. James looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. There was something sad about the way he stared at me, and there was no doubt that I was looking at him exactly the same way.

"Will, I love you," Jem said, no longer looking at me. His voice was mixed with sadness and shame, but at the same time, he sounded relieved.

I couldn't take it. I couldn't look at him like that, so vulnerable and humble, giving his all and asking nothing in return. I couldn't deal with myself at that moment. There was so much that I wanted to say, but I wasn't actually sure if they were really my words, or if my brain just made them up to make Jem feel better.

I didn't want to be in that situation, I needed some time to think. That's why I decided to get out of the room and quickly. I stood up and walked to the door, not saying anything. I opened it, and accidentally used a bit more force than I needed to, so that door hit the wall, a loud crash traveling fast trough the corridor.

I had done all that in ten or so seconds, and not until then, Jem ran after me. I heard him stepping out of the room. For a moment, I was afraid that he might follow me, but he didn't.

"Will! Will, _please wait_!" Jem shouted. His voice was full of mixed emotions, and the shout almost tore my heart apart. It took all my willpower to pick up my pace, not to look at him, for I knew that if I had looked at him, I wouldn't have been able to walk away from him anymore.

* * *

I let my back hit against the cold tile wall as I slowly slid to the floor. The coldness felt good against my heated skin, and the complete silence was heavenly. But even the isolated bathroom couldn't quiet down the voices screaming inside my head. I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek against the wall, still breathing heavily from the running I had done.

It was hard to get my thoughts back together, even when no one else was around, but I tried. First I emptied my head from _everything_. That was quite easy to do, but when I was supposed to bring a single thought _back_, it always brought a dozen extra ones with it.

Luckily or unluckily, I heard a clanging voice coming from the tiny speakers that were hidden into every single room inside the building. That voice informed everyone that soon there would be an announcement. It would let everybody know that it was time to do something. This time it was certainly an invitation to the evaluation, there was no doubt about it. And soon enough I heard the rough and undefined voice roaring through the speakers.

"_Attention everyone! It is once again time for the evaluation. You all have ten minutes to find your way to your classrooms, and after that, you'll need to find your partner. You will be judged as a pair. Both getting same rewards or punishments. Don't be late, for if you are, you will be punished. Your ten minutes starts now,"_

I wasn't sure, who had been speaking this time, but it didn't really matter. I slowly got up from the floor, for I needed to go to the evaluation too. I didn't have to hurry, though. Guards weren't punished that often.

* * *

**ALEC's POV**

I had wanted to go to Jem. I had wanted to ask him, what had that all been about, but Jem had vanished inside his room as soon as the guard had gone around the corner. "_Will,"_I thought, _"That was the name of the guard."_ I had seen him before, every now and then walking through the corridors, and giving some kind of orders to people. I didn't know him personally, but everyone I had met so far seemed to think that he was a nice guy. It made me wonder what the hell had happened between him and Jem.

I was now walking back to my own room. The window with its sunlight was glowing in front of me, but this time I didn't stop there to enjoy it. I just walked straight to my door, happy to get out of the creepy hallway. Few other boys were walking towards the darker hallway, and I stole a quick glance at them as they passed me. They didn't seem to be scared.

As I reached the door, I started automatically patting my pockets for the key. It was nowhere. First I panicked as I thought that I had lost it somewhere, but then I remembered that I hadn't even taken it with me. I let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand trough my hair. Then I sighed and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I knocked again. I was pretty sure that Reed was still in there, but nothing happened.

After the third (and quite loud) knock, Reed finally appeared to the door.

"What? _Alec? _Don't you have your own key?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I smiled.

"I forgot it. Sorry to wake you up because of that," I said.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't even sleeping that well," Reed answered and opened the door wide, letting me inside. I instantly looked around, trying to find my key, but it kept hiding.

"Hey Reed, have you seen my key anywhere, by any chance?" I asked and looked at him. Reed shook his head.

"No, I haven't. But will you stay in here if I go to the bathroom? If you will, I don't need to take my key with me," Reed said and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll be here," I answered and smiled a bit. It was that kind of awkward smile that Kristen Stewart always used in _Twilight_.

"Alright, I'll be going then," Reed said and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked around and tried to figure out my key's location. It was nowhere to be seen, and as I checked the closets and the nightstand, I couldn't find it inside of those either. Finally, I looked under both of our beds, but the key was still missing. I sat down on my bed and tried to think. When was the last time I had seen it? Then it clicked.

"Magnus, for God's sake!" I yelled in frustration. That sneaky bastard had never given the key back to me!

* * *

I was standing inside the classroom, looking towards the door in case Magnus would show up. Well, he had to show up, hadn't he? The announcement concerned everyone.

The room was slowly filling up with people, but luckily I was tall enough so I didn't need to stand on my toes. I still couldn't see Magnus anywhere, and I was pretty sure that the ten minutes we had been given, were quickly coming to an end.

I turned my head to another direction, and my eyes spotted Jem and Reed standing in one corner. Neither one of them seemed to be particularly happy. I knew the reason for Reed, and I knew that something had happened between Jem and Will, but I didn't know the whole situation. Also, there was the fact that they were probably in trouble because of Spencer. On the other hand, I wasn't exactly sure that me and Magnus were out of the frying pan. Clarissa hadn't looked very pleased as we ended the date. I was just hoping that we wouldn't end up in the fire because of her.

The loudly chattering room quieted down as Valentine Morgenstern entered the room. I was starting to feel a bit scared, since I still hadn't found Magnus. Mr. Morgenstern walked along the narrow clear path that everyone had formed. His awful cane banged to the floor every time he took a step forward. No one was speaking or laughing now. Everyone just stood in silence, watching as Mr. Morgenstern walked to the front of the classroom.

"I can see that almost everyone has arrived," he said with a poisonous voice, his eyes rolling from a guy to another. His eyes lingered on me for a long time.

"Mr. Lightwood, where is your partner, if I may ask you," he asked from me. His tone was condescending and demanding, and it made my stomach feel hollow.

"I don't know, sir," I answered, forcing my eyes to look at him. He raised his eyebrows in mockery.

"And why is that?" I felt my hands begin to shake, so I hid them behind my back.

"I am not responsible for what he does, sir," I answered. I heard that my voice was shaking a bit, but I couldn't do anything about it. Mr. Morgenstern was just about to open his mouth again, but before he had a chance to do so, another voice came from the door.

"Yes, indeed. He is not responsible for my actions," I had some sort of deja vu as I saw him. This time though, he was leaning to the door frame and there were no guards dragging him around.

"Bane," Valentine spit the word out like it was something toxic. Magnus nonchalantly walked beside me. It didn't take very long, for I wasn't that far away from the door. There was something dark flickering behind Mr. Morgenstern's eyes as he moved his eyes away from me and Magnus.

"Today I've decided that only two pairs will stay here for the evaluation. All the others may leave," he said, walking small circles as he spoke. I could see many confused looks, raised eyebrows and gasps. It seemed to be very rare to get out of the evaluation.

"The two pairs that will have to stay here are Magnus and Alexander, and Reed and James," Mr. Morgenstern announced. Somehow, I wasn't surprised at all.

* * *

After the others had left, Valentine had told us to sit down to some chairs that were forming a circle. Besides us, there were also our dates and guards sitting in the circle.

"Let's talk about what you did wrong first. After that, we will move on to the punishments," Valentine said and looked at us from his comfortable chair.

"We can start from Magnus and Alexander. Clary, if you would tell us what happened on your date?" he continued and nodded towards the red-haired girl/demon. Clarissa smiled and nodded back.

"From the moment our date begun, neither one of them seemed to take it seriously," the red-haired girl looked at Magnus, "especially Magnus. I was trying to be optimistic, but then Magnus decided that we would go to the music room, which was awfully dusty and dark. Even though I nicely asked, they didn't want to go anywhere else. And besides that, we didn't even do anything interesting! That was the worst date I've ever been in," Clarissa said dramatically and shook her head. Mr. Morgenstern raised his eyebrows and looked at Woolsey Scott, who was sitting beside Clarissa.

"Do you agree with her, Mr. Scott?" Valentine asked. Woolsey nodded firmly.

"Yes, I do. I would also like to add, that we ended the date early, because Miss Morgenstern started to feel nauseous," the guard said. Valentine looked pleased as he turned his head towards me and Magnus.

"Do you have something to say? Something to defend yourselves?" he asked with a slight grin.

"She is lying, and so is Woolsey," Magnus said simply, picking his nails. Valentine looked amused.

"Oh, so you're telling me that Clarissa, _my own daughter_, is lying?" he turned his head towards me then, "Do you agree with Bane, Alexander?". I looked nervously around the room before I had the courage to look at Valentine.

"Not completely, sir. But I do think that your daughter and Mr. Scott are exaggerating a bit," I answered quietly, lowering my head a bit.

"So you _are_ saying that my sweet innocent girl lies to me?," Valentine implied. Magnus smirked and looked at the white-haired man in front of us.

"If you don't like that exact word, Mr. Morgenstern, there's also some other terms you can use. She might also be telling the untruth, be shitting you, telling you all kind off bullshit... You know; all kind of stuff like that," Magnus said with an amused tone. Valentine didn't look amused, though.

"That's enough! I will no longer want to hear your derogatory words! We will get to your punishment later," the older man snarled. I felt chills running up and down my back, but Magnus was as cool as ever.

* * *

**WILL's POV**

I was kinda proud of Magnus. Very few people had the guts to say anything back to Valentine Morgenstern. But now it was my turn. Well, not exactly mine, but everything that would happen to Reed and Jem, would be partly my fault.

I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about the situation. Besides their problems from the date, I had also been very rude to Jem. I still didn't know what to say, though. Except that I was sorry.

"Now, it's your turn," Valentine said and turned to Reed and Jem, "Your wrongdoing doesn't actually take place in your date, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," I answered. Valentine turned his head towards me, surprised to see that it was me who spoke.

"My informant told me, that you weren't actually there when the incident happened, Mr. Herondale. Is that true?" Valentine asked. His tone was nettling. I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't. I was just around the corner with Aline," I said and looked at the girl who was sitting right next to me, "But we came back as we heard the shouts. I think it wasn't completely their fault, for Spencer was about to punish them from something that they didn't actually do," I said, trying to sound as convincing as I could. Valentine nodded in agreement.

"I do know that, Mr. Herondale, but they still are partly guilty. They could have spoken nicely to Mr. Darrell. I'm sure that he would've understood that way," the dark-eyed man said and glanced at Reed and Jem. Before I got to say anything, Reed already spoke up.

"That's exactly what Jem tried to do, but that motherfucker almost strangled him because of that!" Reed yelled. Valentine stared at the brown-haired boy for a long time, his eyebrows raised.

"Do you actually expect me to believe you, Mr. Keenan? Your history in this building is quite colorful, not as colorful as Mr. Bane's of course, but colorful enough to decrease your reliability," Valentine said playfully, taking a glance at Magnus, and moving his eyes back to Reed. Reed furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then punish me only, if you think that's what I deserve. Jem has nothing to do with this," Reed said, his voice as cold as ice and his eyes as hard as steel. Valentine looked at him questioningly for a second, but then his face was back to normal again.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Like you've been told to, everyone will be punished and rewarded in pairs. No exceptions," Valentine said harshly.

"But it didn't happen on our date!" Reed yelled, grabbing his chair's armrests strongly.

"In my eyes, it did," Valentine said and got up from his chair. Reed got up too.

"But it—," before he had time to say what he was going to say, Jem grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Its fine, Reed. It wasn't your entire fault," he said and looked straight into Reed's brown eyes. Reed furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Now, if we are all clear, I would like to discuss about the punishments," Valentine said, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"I have decided to give you the same punishment," he said, "and I will send Mr. Herondale as a mental support," I rolled my eyes. Of course I was being punished. And I'm pretty sure, that if I hadn't said anything during this evaluation, I would have been "free".

"Well, what is the punishment then?" Magnus asked with a bored tone. Of course Magnus was bored. He had already experienced almost every single punishment. He had even spent one night in the grey room. The only thing he hadn't experienced yet was...

"_The Zone_," Valentine said and smiled ominously.

... the Zone.

* * *

**A/N: So here you go Another chapter for Ashes. I hope you like it! I liked to write this chappie, even though it was pretty tiring and I needed to take brakes more often than usually. This was also long. Not the longest I've ever seen, but I've written a chapter this long to a fanfiction before. So be happy! (even though it has been a while...)**

**Reviews are best, I love them. Tell me what you think, because more reviews means more happy thoughts to me. And happy thoughts mean kisses and hugs and other kind of situations between these characters ;) Wink wink! I WANT AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **** Yes, I'm demanding.**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews so far! They make me happy!**

**Love,**

**William Dean, who is pissed because Finland didn't get any medals in Ice Hockey World Championships, and that our song in Eurovision Song Contest didn't succeed at all...**


End file.
